


Tsukishima likes short people

by TimeTravellingElephants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also there are exactly 999 words in this s u f f e r, Expect errors, I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, can we make that a common tag?, just a getting together fic, noya likes to fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravellingElephants/pseuds/TimeTravellingElephants
Summary: Okay so I was scrolling in the section for this pairing and I noticed there were 68 fics so I took matters into my own hands. (I later realized I had explicit fics turned off and there were actually 70, but still!)
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Tsukishima likes short people

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was scrolling in the section for this pairing and I noticed there were 68 fics so I took matters into my own hands. (I later realized I had explicit fics turned off and there were actually 70, but still!)

Tsukishima, who had promised himself he would never catch feelings, had caught feelings. It’s not his fault short people are cute! Sure, Yamaguchi is cute and all, but people like that idiot Hinata and the other idiot Noya- Noya… At first Tsukishima had thought that being a second year had gotten to Noya’s head and now he had to act like a parent, but now he realized that Noya was just sweet.

“Hey Nishinoya. Come set for me,” Tsukishima said quietly. 

Noya looked extremely confused, “Me?”

Tsukishima sighed, “Do you see another Nishinoya?” 

“I mean you if we take my name~” Noya smirked. 

...and a huge flirt. He had forgotten to take that into account.

“...what?” Tsukishima’s voice wavered and he was sure his face was red. 

Noya saw and weakly laughed, “You never been flirted with?” Noya patted his arm awkwardly. 

“No, I can’t imagine a reason they would,” Tsukishima moved Noya’s hand. 

Noya laughed awkwardly again and wiggled his hand out of Tsukishima’s grip. 

“You’re acting weird. Stop it,” Tsukishima said with concern. 

“Was that supposed to be caring?” 

“...maybe.” 

Noya put a hand on his chin, “You’re acting weird too. Wait! do you have a crush?!” He jumped close to Tsukishima’s face, “I’m quite good with the people you know!” He jumped back again and put a hand on his puffed out chest, “I can help you land them!”

“Bold of you to use they,” Tsukishima smirked.

Noya snorted and smirked in return, “My assumptions are never wrong. I know you’re not straight.”

“I would out you but you’ve already pretty much done that with the way you are.”

“Bi and proud!” Noya stuck his tongue out, “Everyone already knows.” 

Tsukishima fake smiled, “So you finally got some guts! Nice work not being a coward.”

“I was never a coward, you are! Tell Yamaguchi!” Noya said, trying to get the subject of him.

“Quit flirting, especially with Kiyoko, and try to actually date someone,” Tsukishima was enjoying this. All interactions with Noya were enjoyable, but this one in particular was extremely entertaining.

“Bold of you to assume I’m not dating someone!” Noya yelled without actual anger. 

“Yeah maybe,” Tsukishima shrugged, “But do they know about it?” 

Noya pouted, “You think too much like me, my son.”

“I’m not your son. You’re too short to father a person like me.” 

Noya frowned, “Tell that to Yaku!” 

“Yaku-san likes me. As much as you short angry things can like anyone.” 

“Excuse me?! Short angry things?!” 

“You’re just proving my point.” 

Noya crossed his arms and pouted some more. 

“Fine. you’re not always mad.” 

Noya smiled widely and hugged Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima wouldn’t face Noya or hug him back, so he just stood there as Noya buried his face into Tsukishima’s chest. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m always like this!” Noya smiled into his chest.

Tsukishima blushed because he could feel Noya smiling against his shirt. “No, you don’t usually tell me you want me to take your name and kiss my chest.”

“I’m not kissing it! I’m smiling!” Noya said defensively. 

“I know, I can feel it.” 

“Then why did you say that?!” 

“Why are you getting so defensive?” Tsukishima’s voice stayed level.

“I’m not defensive, your mom’s defensive!” Noya yelled pettily.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Noya and picked the smaller boy up. Noya blushed like crazy, curse his easy blushing!!! And because-

His thoughts were cut off by Tsukishima voicing them, “You like me. I don’t give affection much, so when I do, it sends you into a blushing mess.”

“Actually!!!” Noya argued, “I don’t get affection much, so when ANYONE gives me affection I’m sent into a blushing mess!!!”

“For some reason I don’t believe that,” Tsukishima smirked.

Noya sighed, “Believe whatever you want. I can’t stop you. And if you need that kind of recognition, whatever.”

Tsukishima frowned. Exposing Noya didn’t feel as good as he thought it would. Did Noya really like him? Who knows… “Should I put you down or do you like the feeling of being tall?” 

“I don’t care. I’ll get a tall SO eventually! And they’ll let me climb on them everyday!” Noya smiled at the thought of Tsukishima as his boyfriend. They could cuddle every night, and Noya could jump on Tsukishima all he wanted. That would come in handy when he wanted a kiss. Tsukishima would smile more for him, and not just the moment Noya started crushing on Tsukishima. Tsukishima and him would have their pointless arguments, which were pretty much flirting anyway, and they would be even more fun and end the way this one did. 

Wait…. Some of these things happened. And it wasn’t just Noya initiating it; after all, Noya was currently being held by Tsukishima, with the latter having been the one to pick him up. 

“That’s wonderful. Let me know how well that works out for you,” Tsukishima said sarcastically.

Noya frowned, “That's not very nice.”

“I’m not very nice, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“I noticed. But a question~ Why are you still holding me? A platonic hug would’ve ended minutes ago.”

Tsukishima froze, then decided lying was the best solution, “I don’t know how to hug.” 

“Judging by the fact that you picked me up, yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t do this anymore!” Noya yelled frustratedly, “Tsukishima, I like you!” 

It was both of their turns to blush. 

“You what?!” Tsukishima yelped. 

Noya repeated, “I like you!”

“I um…” Tsukishima said, “What about Kiyoko?!”

“Dating Yachi. Besides, Tanaka likes her more than me! And~ I naturally lean towards boys.” 

“Me too,” Tsukishima admitted, “Especially short people.”

“So you think HInata is cute?!”Noya teased.

“What no! I didn’t say that! Don’t put words in my mouth!” 

“But you do~” 

“Shut up, Nishinoya.”

“Gomen, Tsukki~”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, “You’re not Yamaguchi, knock it off.”

“Why only Yamaguchi!” Noya whined.

“Because if you like me, we should… go…”

“On a date?! Because I like you.”

“Yeah.” 

“Yay!” Noya hugged Tsukishima tighter.


End file.
